Under the rain
by sepphire
Summary: Porque para él, que siempre tenía que ir al contrario del mundo, no era el Sol el que guardaba las mejores vibraciones y momentos de su vida. Era aquel elemento líquido y tormentoso el que había vivido junto a él sus recuerdos más importantes. [Sasuke x Naruto] Historia en forma de drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas lindas flores! Aquí os traigo una pequeña historia que ha pasado por mi cabeza en un momento de inspiración jeje**

**Será una historia de drabbles, pero drabbles conectados entre sí, como si fuera un fic pero de capítulos minúsculos.**

**Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndola:) **

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son del señor Kishimoto.**_

.

.

El repiqueteo de las gruesas gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el gran techo de cristal que cubría la estación parecía pasar desapercibido para el resto de la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor, pero para él…

Simplemente no podía ser indiferente.

Era inevitable alzar la mirada al cielo en cuanto puso el primer pie sobre el pequeño escalón de aquel tren. La visión del agua cayendo y resbalando sobre el cristal se le hacía algo hermoso, algo que hacía que una sonrisa nostálgica hiciera acto de presencia en su morena tez. No podía pasar por alto que, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias, la lluvia guardaba entre sus gotas y tierras mojadas los mejores recuerdos de su corta vida.

Porque para él, que siempre tenía que ir al contrario del mundo, no era el Sol el que guardaba las mejores vibraciones y momentos de su vida.

Era aquel elemento líquido y tormentoso el que había vivido junto a él sus recuerdos más importantes.

—¡Naruto!

Se giró, sorprendido.

Definitivamente, aquel tren le conduciría a una nueva vida. Aunque jamás podría olvidar lo vivido hasta ahora, y es que cuando escuchó aquella voz, todo pasó como un flash por su memoria…

.

.

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo drabble!^^**

**Atte: ****Sepphire****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Bueno! Pues aquí me tenéis con el segundo drabble jeje Sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar, la fiesta me puede… pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? Jaja**

**Dar las gracias a Zanzamaru (mi primer y único review en esta historia, el cual me ha hecho mucha ilusión) y a todos aquellos que han puesto en favoritos, han seguido esta historia o que la han leído y les ha gustado pero no se han animado a dejar ningún comentario :)**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto.**_

.

.

.

Aquella mañana los truenos sonaban, y la única protección contra la lluvia con la que el pequeño rubio contaba era un chubasquero naranja con unos remolinos dibujados en los bolsillos. Bueno, eso y unas botas de agua color amarillo.

Sin paraguas, acompañado únicamente de su mochila con forma de rana, el pequeño corría con desesperación pisando charcos y chocándose de vez en cuando con personas que como poco le sacaban cinco o seis cabezas. Esas personas le dirigían miradas variadas: algunos con extrañeza, probablemente preguntándose qué hace un niño tan pequeño corriendo sólo por una calle tan transitada, otros con enfado, otros con lástima pensando que era un niño perdido en busca de sus padres, y los que le conocían de verlo pasar todos los días le sonreían de buena gana. Aquellos eran los que sabían que el pequeño Naruto de seis años no se había perdido, simplemente llegaba tarde al colegio.

Torció la calle. Todo recto y llegaría a su querida escuela, calentita y seca, y lo mejor de todo: a tiempo. Sonriendo, movió más rápido sus cortas patitas aumentando la velocidad.

Con lo que no contaba, era con aquella "torrencial" ola de agua sucia que impacto contra él. No solo le empapó y manchó la cara, si no que se le coló por las botas empapando sus calcetines.

Rojo de enfadó, frenó en seco y dirigió una mirada rabiosa hacia el coche causante. Este no paró, pero por la ventana trasera del lado derecho vio asomada una pequeña cabeza de cabello negro y piel blanca que le sacaba la lengua con sorna.

—¡Eh tú, maldito teme! ¡Deberías pedirme perdón-ttebayo!

Sus mofletes se hincharon, sus ojos se achinaron y sus manitas se cerraron en dos puños rabiosos a sus costados. La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte del aludido es que con su dedo índice se bajara el párpado interior del ojo en un claro símbolo de burla.

Cualquiera que viera al pequeño Naruto en aquel momento podría jurar que echaba humo por las orejas.

Por aquel entonces, él era demasiado pequeño como para identificar esa sensación que invadía su cuerpo. Esa sensación de que, por capricho del destino e infortunio para él, aquella cara iba a estar muy presente en su vida y no la iba a olvidar fácilmente. Esa sensación de que en aquel segundo su destino acababa de dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Quizás entonces no supo identificarla, pero cuando el coche en el que el susodicho viajaba frenó en la puerta de su escuela, estuvo completamente seguro de una cosa…

Ese niño iba a causarle problemas.

.

.

**Este es un poco más largo que el anterior. Espero que os guste:) **

**Atte: ****Sepphire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buenas! Comparada con la última vez, he actualizado muy pronto jaja pero bueno ya que he tenido la oportunidad, ¿Por qué no aprovecharla?**

**Gracias de nuevo a Zanzamaru y a las nuevas lectoras ****, shameblack, Aoi-Hikawa y Goten Trunks5 :) Me han alegrado mucho vuestros reviews enserio^^**

**Bueno no me entretengo más, aquí os dejo del drabble.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto._

.

.

Al final, empezaba a plantearse si el Universo se alineaba en su contra todas las mañanas, pues como siempre había llegado cinco minutos tarde. Y todo por culpa de ese niño.

_Maldito tonto. _

Podría ser pequeño, adorable a la vista con sus hebras rubias y sus enormes ojos azules, pero si algo destacaba del pequeño torbellino, además de su espontaneidad, era la mala leche que se gastaba.

Arrastrando de mala gana sus pies, pues gracias al imbécil ahora cada vez que daba un paso normal un ruidito en forma de _"chof" _inundaba el ambiente, llegó hasta su querida aula.

Colocó una de sus manos en el manillar y suspiró. Sabía que le caería bronca por parte de Iruka-sensei, así que era mejor que se preparara mentalmente para ello.

—¡Perdón por el retraso-dattebayo!

La disculpa salió disparada inmediatamente en cuanto abrió la puerta. Naruto estaba rígido, estirado, con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo y completamente rojo. Como un soldado recibiendo órdenes de su teniente. Las risas de sus compañeros resonaban por toda el aula.

Su sensei suspiró.

—Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿eh? Anda siéntate.

Sin hacer una reverencia ni nada, el pequeño rubio se dirigió corriendo hacia su pupitre al lado de la ventana, provocando las últimas risitas por parte de sus compañeros. Sin dirigir una sola mirada a Kiba, su compañero de pupitre, se sentó, se quitó una de las botas y la puso boca abajo para que el agua en su interior cayera.

Cayó una cantidad considerable, lo que le hizo ruñir.

—Eso es algo fastidioso, ¿verdad?

Un momento, esa no era la voz de Kiba. Con los ojos como platos, miró a su compañero.

Oh no, eso no podía estar pasando. Definitivamente el destino, el Universo y Kami le odiaban.

Ahí, a su lado, estaba el maldito _imbécilbastardopelocarbón_ que se había burlado de él, con sus estúpidos ojos negros a juego con su pelo y su estúpida piel de Blancanieves. Y lo peor de todo es, que a pesar de tener cara de niña, tenía esa (también estúpida) sonrisa burlona de medio lado que le hacía parecer más macho de lo que él jamás podría llegar a ser.

—¡IRUKA-SENSEI! —Se puso de pie y alzo el brazo tanto como pudo para llamar la atención de su sensei. Prosiguió cuando este le miró. —¿¡Dónde está Kiba-ttebayo!?

—Ahora es compañero de pupitre de Shino, Naruto. —inmediatamente Iruka cayó en la cuenta de algo—¡Oh! ¡Es cierto, como has llegado tarde no he podido presentaros! Naruto, el niño a tu derecha es Sasuke Uchiha y es nuevo en la ciudad, así que espero que os hagáis amigos rápidamente y congeniéis.

—¡¿Y por qué ha tenido que sentarse conmigo-ttebayo?! ¡No es justo!

—Porque te ha tocado a ti y no hay nada más que hablar, Naruto —respondió de forma seria y tajante. —Ahora siéntate y continuemos con la clase.

Resignado, obedeció a su sensei y se sentó. Con los azules ojos entrecerrados, miró de nuevo a su compañero, que no dejaba de mirarle con su sonrisa burlona y sus ojos brillantes de diversión. Le dedicó una palabra en una voz tan, tan bajita, que sólo el rubio pudo escucharla.

"_Do-be"_

Pero que equivocado estaba su sensei, ¡esos dos nunca, pero nunca, podrían llevarse bien!

.

.

**Y hasta aquí todo por hoy, nos leemos en el próximo drabble:)**

**Atte: ****Sepphire.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí traigo el nuevo drabble:) Muchas gracias a aquellos que se animan a dejar reviews y a aquellos que leen entre las sombras jaja**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Kishimoto, no míos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El primer mes como compañero de pupitre de Sasuke ya se le había hecho insufrible, pero aquel día especialmente fue una tortura para el rubio.

Durante aquel mes el pelinegro siempre se mantenía callado durante las clases, escuchando pero sin decir ninguna palabra.

Al menos frente al profesor, puesto que siempre que encontraba la oportunidad aprovechaba para molestar al rubio. Que si Naruto bostezaba y él le metía un lápiz en la boca, que si se aburría y le pisaba el pie, que si cada vez que hablaba le pellizcaba la pierna provocando que pegara un chillido que hiciera que su querido maestro le castigara escribiendo cien veces en la pizarra "No debo ni hablar, ni chillar, ni insultar en clase".

Pero no, aquel día descubrió que el moreno no sólo era molesto e irritante, sino que encima era un sabelotodo.

Y es que se ve que había perdido la vergüenza y se pasó absolutamente toda la clase respondiendo todas y cada una de las preguntas lanzadas por Iruka-sensei a sus alumnos. Daba igual que fueran matemáticas o conocimiento del medio, era escuchar la pregunta e instantáneamente el maldito teme alzaba el brazo y respondía con palabras demasiado complejas para ser entendibles por su pequeño cerebro rubio.

Y eso le irritaba. Mucho. Mucho más de lo que su simple presencia podía llegar a irritarle.

Pero el colmo ya fue cuando en clase de Lengua dijo el abecedario sin equivocarse ni una sola vez y en menos de veinte segundos. El profesor se quedó alucinado.

Naruto quedó alucinado.

Y lo peor de todo, Sakura Haruno, la niña más bonita de la clase, también se quedó alucinada. Podía jurar que sus ojos se habían convertido en dos enormes corazoncitos rojos.

Aquello ya era el colmo.

Como si de un tío vivo* se tratara, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño Sasuke se sentaba de nuevo en su silla con total elegancia (otra de las cosas que le irritaban, por cierto) él se puso de pie con decisión y determinación, apoyando sus brazos tensos en la mesa y gritando, como siempre.

—¡Profesor! ¡Yo también diré el abecedario-dattebayo!

Iruka se llevó la mano derecha a la sien y bajo la mirada. Conocía _demasiado_ bien a Naruto como para saber que aquello no llevaría a nada bueno. Pero tenía que darle el permiso para continuar, y se lo dio con un movimiento de cabeza.

El rubio tragó aire profundamente y miró por el rabillo del ojo como su compañero le miraba de la misma forma.

Era su oportunidad de demostrarle quien mandaba ahí.

_¡Tú puedes-dattebayo!_

—¡ W…!

—Suficiente, Naruto.

Frenó de golpe en cuanto su sensei le cortó, y se puso rojo como un tomate cuando observó como todos y cada uno de los niños de su clase se reía abiertamente de lo que había dicho.

Giró a su izquierda y vio como el bastardo reía en voz bajita y con prepotencia. Eso le enfureció.

Giró a su derecha y vio como a la pequeña pelirrosa le faltaba llorar de la risa. Eso le entristeció.

Resignado, bufó y se sentó de brazos cruzados. Ignorando el rostro de su _querido para nada_ compañero de pupitre, que por desgracia se encontraba al lado de la ventana, observó como las gotas de lluvia caían fuertemente contra el cristal.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en aquel mes no había parado de llover ni un solo día, de hecho aquel día había tormenta.

Que gracioso todo… Es como si el cielo comprendiera su suplicio.

.

.

***Tío vivo: Creo que todos sabemos lo que es un tío vivo, pero por si acaso lo aclaro jaja Son esas atracciones de caballitos que suben y bajan mientras dan vueltas y en los que tú te subes encima.**


End file.
